When You Lose A Best Friend
by DarkLunarMidnight
Summary: Marik finally gets some courage to tell Bakura how he feels, but how will he feel when Bakura doesn't fell the same? Slight Thiefshipping!


**Part 1: Confession**

Bakura and Marik sat at the breakfast table in Bakura's house. Marik sat twirling his hair around with his finger, and Bakura sat eatting a pancake. There was silence as the two sat. Marik tried to start a conversation, "So...um...Bakura...how did you sleep last night?" Bakra looked up from his plate,

"Fine." Marik smiled, "That's nice." Silence appeared again. Marik started again, "So..um...Bakura...I...Can I...ask you something.?." Bakura looked up from his plate again, "What?" Marik had finally built up some ball to say it, "Well...Bakura...I really..I mean...really like you, like more than a friend..."

Bakura released a long heavy sigh, "Look. We're **FRIENDS **and that's as far as I'm going with you Marik. I don't want to fuck up our friendship, I mean we're best fucking friends so...I don't feel the same way." Marik was heart-broken. Marik wanted to cry so badly, but he had to be strong.

Marik put on a fake smile, "It's okay, really." Bakura rose an eyebrow, "Seriously?" Marik smiled, "Yea. Well you know I have a really tight schedule today~! I have to go ta-ta~!" Marik left Bakura's house and stood outside the door. As Marik walked home...tears ran down his face.

**Part 2: The Mysterious Happiness**

For 2 weeks Marik and Bakura hadn't talked at all. Marik hadn't anwsered any of Bakura's calls or text messages. Marik just sat there in his cold room. Finally Marik decided to get out of the house, so he went to the park. Marik sat on a bench watching an elder couple.

They were saying things like 'I love you' and 'we'll be together forever'. That brought tears to Marik's eyes. Marik buried his face in his hands and sobbed lightly, 'Why? Why doesn't Bakura like me like I like him?' Moments later, there was a huge amount screamming and cheering that had caught Marik's attention.

Marik turned around to see a crowd of girls following a man with black pants and shirt with a red vest and long black hair. Marik's heart stopped in beat as he stared at the man in awe. The man looked over at Marik with a sexy smirk. Marik's body comepletely frozen when the man walked his way.

Marik's heart skipped twelve beats when the man was standing infront of him. The man bent over and stared into Marik's lavender eyes, "Well aren't you the cutest thing." The crowd of girls were as far back as possibly, maybe they were afriad of Marik. The man countined to look into Marik's innocent eyes.

The man then smirked then slipped a strip of paper into Marik's shirt. The man then began to walk off followed by the crowd of girls. Marik, who had finally returned to earth, blinked then looked in his shirt to see a strip of paper. Marik looked up and around, no one. He opened the stirp of paper and blushed,

"H-His number?!" Marik quickly hopped off the bench, happy to get home and use the phone.

**Part 3: The Call**

Marik made it home and his sister, Ishizu, was making dinner. "Hungery Marik?" Marik darted pasted her and flew upstairs to his icy cold room with his phone in hand. Marik plopped down on the futon and quickly dialed numbers. He put the phone to his ear as someone anwsered.  
"Hello?" a voice came through.  
"Um...h-hello..?.." Marik studdered.  
"Yea?"  
"Well...um...is...is this the guy from earlier?"

There was a chuckle that came through, "My name's Duke, Duke Deviln." Marik's cheeks turned red, "M-My name's Marik, Marik Ishtar." Duke chuckled again, "Cute name." Marik's cheeks turned redder, "Th-Thank you...Yours sounds very powerful." "Thanks. Look how about I take ya on a date tomorrow night, sound okay?"

Marik was about to lose his mind, he was overly excited, "Y-Yea, its okay, sure, I'd love to!" "Alright, tomorrow night at 6pm." With that said, Marik hung up the phone with a grin. Marik bounced off the futon then downstairs with his sister, "Isis guess what?" Ishizu looked up from what she was doing,

"What is it?" Marik smiled bright, "I have a date tomorrow!" he cheered. Ishizu smiled, "Well now, that's nice. Oh! I almost forgot, Bakura came by today looking for you." Marik lowwered his head, "Oh...I'll call him...later..." Marik walked back upstairs to his room and laid out on his futon.  
Marik curled into a ball then went to sleep.

**Part 4: You're My Friend Marik! You're My Friend Bakura!**

Bakura sat twiching on his living room couch. 'Marik, that little fuck! I haven't seen that dumbass ever since I put 'em down. Maybe I should call him, yea that'll be something to do.' Bakura hopped off of the couch and walked to the phone in the kitchen. He picked it up and began to dial Marik's number.

He got no anwser, 'Dammit!' Bakura slammed the phone onto the hook and tapped his foot furiously. "I guess I'll have to go visit the little fuck, it'll give me somethin' ta do." Bakura then grabbed his jacket and shoes then left the house.

'Who's more fuckin' important than me?! I swear imma kill that little fuck for not anwsering the phone or comming by!' Bakura thought angrily. Bakura thought to take the short cut to Marik's house, so he cut through the park. Bakura slowly stopped walking when he saw someone hugged up with... Marik?!

'What the-?!' Bakura walked a bit closer to when the two were sitting. Bakura's anger level slowly began to rise at the site of his best friend's virgin lips being taken by his mortal enemy, 'Duke Deviln?! He chose that fucker?! You're kidding!' Bakura walked up and tore Marik away from Duke, "What in living fuck is going on here?!"

Marik looked innocetly at his friend, "What do you mean Bakura?" Duke put an arm around Marik's shoulder and pulled him close, " We're dating." Bakura gripped the end of the park bench with his anger rising more, "Um, what...what did you just say, run that by me again.?."

Duke laughed, "We. Are. Dating." The end of the bench broke into Bakura's hand. Marik looked, "Oh my god! Bakura are you okay?!" Marik ran to Bakura's side then lifted his hand, "Oh god, you're bleeding really bad!" Marik lead Bakura to a water fountain and started to pull the tiny bench pieces out of Bakura's hand.

"Dear god Bakura, why did you do that?!" Marik yelled pulling out the last four pieces of bench out of Bakura's hand. Bakura glared at his hand then to Marik, "Why're you with him?" Marik looked up a Bakura, "What do you mean?" Bakura snatched his hand away from Marik,

"I mean what the fuck I said. . You. With. Him?" Marik stared into Bakura's eyes, "Because I'm with him and he loves me just like I love him." "That fucker only wants your body!" "No he doesn't, he's more than that!" "Yea the fuck right Marik! All you really wants is someones dick up your ass!"

Right then, kids, 10 years old and younger, began to stare. "You're nothing but a fucking whore Marik!" Marik clutched his fists, "Well...Well if only you would've told me you loved me like I loved you bastard!" Marik wiped some tears from his eyes then ran away from Bakura.

"Marik!" Duke got up from the bench and ran after Marik. Marik stopped and stared back, "You're suppose to be my friend Bakura!" Bakura growled, "You're suppose to be my friend Marik!" Both "friends" turned their ways.

**Part 5: Just your problem...**

Marik stood in his bathroom staring at his reflexion, 'Stupid Bakura!' he thought angrily, 'He's such an ass! I'm no whore! He's just jealous of me and Duke is all. No need to be angry at all.' Marik inhaled then exhaled. He left the bathroom then walked downstairs to the living room and sat on couch.  
_

"Maybe you should go talk to him Bakura." "Like hell! If he wants to get his heart broken let 'em! I don't care!" Ryou sighed, "Look, all I'm saying is you should talk to him. Your choice." Ryou stood from his chair and left. Bakura tapped his finger on the table then stood and left.

'I can't stand being without him...I still...No! I'm with Duke and that's all that matters.' Marik curled up on the couch then sighed, 'What if...what if what Bakura said was true? What if- Ugh! Stop!' Duke loves me more than Bakura!' There was one side of Marik that loved Bakura and the other side that loved Duke.

There was a knock at the door that broke Marik from his thoughts. Marik hope up from the couch and walked to the door then opened it. "Yes?" "Hello there Marik." There at the door stood Marik's other friend Ryou. Ryou stood smiling, "May I come in?" Marik nodded, "Sure." Ryou walked in and sat on the couch.

"I have something to ask you something Marik." Marik sat on the couch nect to Ryou, "What is it?" Ryou sighed, "Do you...still love Bakura?" Marik closed his eyes and sighed, "...I...I don't...know." Ryou lay a hand on Marik's shoulder, "How about we go for a walk?" Marik nodded then stood, "Okay..."

Marik and Ryou slowly walked through town. It seemed that was what Marik needed, he wasn't sad like he was eariler. Everything was just perfect until they saw Duke in the distance. Ryou squinted his eyes, "Tea.?." The two walked closer to the now clear sight. Marik's heart was slowly breaking.

Duke and Tea stood kissing against a stone wall. Marik felt his eyes filling with tears. Ryou looked at his sad friend. Ryou walked upto Tea and Duke, "What the heck do you thing you're doing?!" Tea looked at her friend, "Oh hello there Ryou. Have you met my boyfriend Duke?"

Marik felt anger when he heard Tea's words, he felt pure hate towards the girl. He felt his Yami side quickly take over. His Yami pinned Tea to the wall with a sinner grin, "He's your boyfriend you say! Well FYI, HE'S BEEN WITH ME FOR THE PAST THREE WEEKS!" Yami released Tea then fell to the ground.

Marik's innocent lavander eyes looked up at the scared Tea, "Wha...what just-" Duke's hand quickly went across Marik's left cheek, cutting him off. "You're fucking mental Marik! I can't believe you'd do that to a girl! You need help!" Marik touched his face then looked at Duke,

"Mental...Help..?..'' Marik felt like he just shot a person, even though he didn't know what just happened! Duke wrapped his arm around Tea and walked away. Marik started crying in his hands as he laid his forehead on the concrete. Ryou felt sorry for his friend. He walked up and lay a hand on his back,

"Don't cry Marik. Don't cry." he spoke. Marik stood from the ground and quickly ran home. Ryou only stood there feeling bad for his friend.

**Part 6: The End is Suicide...  
** Marik stood in his dark cold room with a loaded gun to his temple, 'No one would care! No one! End it! I want this pain to end! I want to be free! I HATE IT! I WANT TO DIE!'

Bakura felt a weird feeling then stood, "Ryou." "Yes, I feel it too." Bakura began to think, "...Lets go by Marik's." "Okay."  
The two stood on the sidewalk infront of Marik's house, "That weird feeling is coming from here." "Let's go." As soon as the two took a step forward, they heard a gun shot.

"What in bloody hell was that!?" Bakura exclaimed. They looked up at Marik's window and saw Ishizu enter with a scream. Both Bakura and Ryou rushed inside. Bakura pushed the front door of the house open and rushed up the stairs to Marik's. There they saw Ishizu and Odion holdin and crying over a lifeless body.

"Oh my god!" Ryou gasped. "Marik!" Bakura ran into the room as Ryou collapsed to his knees in tears. "What the fuck happened?!" Bakura yelled in a demon like voice. "We...we..don't know..." Ishizu anwsered through tears. "H-Here h-he left a note..!" Odion and Ishizu burst into tears.

Bakura began to read the note, it read:

_To all those who still give a damn about me,  
I'm leaving tonight, not moving away, but going to a new world. This world will be high in the sky surrounded by clouds and bring sky blue. I'm going to heaven tonight. Nobody loves me, nobody wants me, nobody wants my love, affection, or anything! The only thing I can trust is the gun in my hand. I never wanted it to be like this, I just wanted happiness. I never got it. I was blinded by love...after all...I am a whore to one person._

_~Goodbye and hope to never live again  
Marik Ishtar_

Bakura blamed himself for everything that happened. Bakura collapsed beside Marik and held him in his arms, "Marik..." he coked out, ''I'm sorry...I did love you but...I was too much of an ass to say so! Marik!" Bakura rested his lips on Marik's giving him a light kiss. 'If only he could feel it.' Was all he could think of.


End file.
